Those who forget, those who protect, and those who never rest
by I did it for the fanfic
Summary: When the sun goes down and the halls of Freddy Fazbear's are devoid of people, the spirit of the children still roam the halls, given the gift of life by their mother, Charlotte. She creates a world for them where they could always play and be happy, but there's one young soul that is she can't truly save.
1. Chapter 1

The sun outside had begun to set and the last of the patrons of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria took their leave. The tables were wiped down by employees, trash bins were emptied, floors were swept, the kitchen was tidied; and finally, the very last employee clocked out for the night. The girl shook her head in disgust as she punched her card, the strange odor was definitely getting worse. She put her card back in it's slot, grabbed her purse, and walked out the door, locking it behind her.

Now all the Pizzeria's rooms were quiet and the air was still, aside from the shuffling of the main three animatronics making their rounds and the quiet twinkling of a music box. But there was something else moving through seemingly empty halls, and if one stood in the middle of the prize corner, completely still and silent, they would be able to hear the children. Soft giggling and laughter floated through the halls, it was a joyful and carefree sound, but erie all the same. Because if all the patrons had let, then who was laughing?

The children's world couldn't be seen by the living. Where the living would see dark and quiet party rooms, the children saw bright festive decor all ready for the grandest of celebrations. Their mother made this world for them so that they could all be happy and play without knowing the truth. The horrible and gruesome truth of what had happened to them wasn't present in their minds, so they continued to laugh and play together. The night belonged to them.

Two of the children could be found quarrelling with each other beneath the sparkling lights of the prize corner. One was a young boy with messy, bright red hair, with fox ears poking out. He wore an eyepatch over his left eye and was dressed like a pirate, and he completed the outfit with a toy hook in one hand and a stuffed green parrot in the other. The other child was a young girl with gold curls, unlike the boy who was in pants and a shirt, she wore a party dress that was yellow on top and had a flared pink skirt and dainty orange shoes. Both looked to be about eight years old.

"Come on, Susie," shouted the grinning young boy, to the blonde girl who was a few feet behind him. "If you don't hurry up then me and Jeremy and Gabe are gonna go on the merry-go-round without you!"

The little girl, stamped her foot and glared at the boy, "Fritz! That's not fair!"

Fritz's grin stretched into a taunting smirk, "It is too fair! It's not our fault you're slow!"

Susie clenched her fists and shook her head, causing her gold curls to bounce around her face, "It's not fair! It's not!"

"Alright, alright, that's enough," said an older voice, and a girl who was visibly older than both Susie and Fritz, emerged from the shadows that were cast by the Marionette's box. The girl had long brown hair and a wide and kind smile on her face, but her cheeks were stained with tears. Her clothes were simple, a black and white striped blouse with black buttons and dark jeans, but what stood out was a glowing green bracelet on her right wrist. "No more fighting you two."

Fritz's smug smile disappeared and was replaced by one of bashful innocence; he started to rock back and forth on his heels and his ears shifted down, "But I wasn't doing anything Miss Charlotte."

Susie looked like she was going to bawl, "That's a lie!"

Charlotte sighed and shook her head at Fritz and then bent down next to Susie. She straightened and dusted off her dress and brushed the hair away from her face before kissing her forehead, "There, there, it's alright, calm down, Susie."

Susie sniffled but nodded and Charlotte stood up and gave Fritz a stern glare, "And as for you, what have I told you about taunting the others?"

Fritz seemed to shrink back, trying to hide behind his hair and eyepatch, "That its not nice, but I-"

"No," said Charlotte firmly, and Susie ducked behind her. "I don't want to hear an excuse! Be nice or I'll make you go to bed early!"

Fritz hung his head but nodded in defeat, "Yes, ma'am."

Charlotte's stern expression gave away to a gentle smile and she walked forward and rustled his hair, "Thank you. Now, where are your partners in crime?"

Fritz's eyes narrowed in concentration, "Well… We were all going to go on the merry-go-round, but I think Gabe wanted some pizza first and Jeremy said something about balloons."

"Well that's settled then," Charlotte said beaming at the children. "Go find Jeremy and Gabriel for pizza and then you can all go on the merry-go-round together."

Fritz's eyes lit up and he grinned, "Yeah, that'll be fun!"

Fritz then ran off to go find the others but Susie looked concerned and she gazed up at Charlotte with a worried expression, "Miss Charlotte, have you maybe, found my dog? Golden Bonnie told me he was here, but I can't find him."

There was a flicker of pain in Charlotte's eyes, but she continued to smile kindly, "No, but I promise I'll keep an eye out. Now you go have fun, okay?"

Susie nodded and promptly ran off in the same direction as Fritz had. As soon as she was out of view, tears began to gush from Charlotte's eyes, almost like someone had turned on the tap. She stood in place, completely unmoving as the tears ran down her face and hit the floor, but her smile never wavered.

Finally, she shook herself and, tears still falling, turned around and left the prize corner in search for her last child.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassidy was standing in her usual spot by the window, looking out into the dark and empty parking lot intently.

Charlotte stopped a few feet away from her and sighed heavily, "Cassidy, why are you doing this?"

The small girl, no older than five years old, ignored the question and continued to stare out the window. Charlotte could only see her ratty black pigtails, which were such a sharp contrast to her dull golden bear ears, and her tattered golden and purple dress. Beside her on the ground was a slightly crushed, dirty, purple top hat.

"He's not here," Charlotte's tearful eyes widened at the sound of the young girl's voice, as she heard it so little. The voice was raspy and grating, the voice of a lifelong heavy smoker, not a child, and it made Charlotte flinch. "The bastard isn't here…"

Charlotte extended her hand but stopped just short of Cassidy's shoulder, "Cassidy, he's not coming back, please stop waiting. Why don't you go play with the others and-"

"They won't want to play with me," said the small girl bitterly, still refusing to turn around. "They would be afraid of me, and really… who wouldn't, you powers can't hide my truth…"

"You won't let me try," protested Charlotte. "I'm sure if you let me I could-"

"No! Don't you dare!" roared Cassidy suddenly, whipping around to face Charlotte, who to a step back. The girl's face was horribly scarred and burned, and both her eyes were missing; her whole body was also covered in scars, wounds, and burns, and in some areas entire chunks of flesh were missing. "Don't touch me!"

Charlotte's hand flew to her mouth, "I'm sorry, Cassidy, you know I'm sorry."

"You should've left me to die," the small girl growled, her inky black eye sockets dripping with tinted black blood. "He was done with me, I wanted to die! Now I have to live like this!"

"I know, and I'm so, so sorry," gasped Charlotte. "If I had known you were different, I wouldn't have given you life like the other children. I didn't know you soul was as broken as it is."

Cassidy sneered, and her smile revealed deadly sharp teeth, stained with blood, "That's right, I'm broken, because that man took my soul and dissected it peace by peace, that's why I know things. That's why I know this I didn't know before and why I remember, unlike the other kids," the empty eye sockets glinted darkly. "And why you're afraid of me, I'm stronger than you! Maybe you can forget what he did to us but I never will! And I will make him pay!"

Charlotte's tears began to stream faster, "I could never forget, I trusted him… William Afton, my father's old friend, he killed me and left me to rot. I found purpose and my spirit grew up and gave life to them, that's why I don't wait for him to come back."

Cassidy scowled, "You should! We all should! He needs to be punished!"

"But don't you see," Charlotte said, reaching out to caress Cassidy's head. "That's not our purpose, but it just might be yours. I believe there's a reason they you're like this, you want to make him pay for his crimes and you will. You're the strongest of us because that is your purpose, to avenge our deaths, mine is simply to protect the victims. Don't you see? You'll be the one to haunt him and bring us justice, you are the one he should not have killed."

Charlotte sighed heavily and looked in the direction of the faint laughter from deeper inside the Pizzeria, "I should go and see to them, just think about what I said."

After Charlotte left, Cassidy picked up her hat and dusted it off, placing it carefully on her head. She then turned back to the window and gazed emotionlessly at the bright full moon that hung in the dark night sky. Slowly a smile began to tug at her lips.

"The one he should not have killed...I wonder if he even remember me? Well if he doesn't, I'll just have to make him remember," she began to chuckle, it was a cold, cruel, and horrid sound which escalated to the point of complete and insane laughter. "I'm coming for you Afton! It's me!"


End file.
